


The Email

by PigSlay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, friendship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: In his 2016 Sunday Times interview, Zayn revealed that one of the members emailed him recently, and implied it was someone other than Liam. What did that email say?





	The Email

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know One Direction, and I don't have access to their emails, so none of this is real.
> 
> I've been wanting to write this fic for a very long time now but I kept putting it on the back burner because of all my other projects (that's my secret, I'm always writing, even when I haven't posted for a while). And now that Louis has revealed that he and Zayn have been talking again, it feels like the perfect time to finally finish this ficlet up and post it. It's not long at all, and nothing more than Zayn reading an email, but I hope you like it anyway.

Zayn is feeling super groggy as he wakes up and drags himself over to the computer. He doesn’t have much planned today, but he’s expecting an email from one of his team members about his upcoming promo schedule and stuff like that.

The moment he opens up his email he sees one from an address he hasn’t received one from in a very, very long time. He gasps and immediately clicks on it, hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

_Dear Zayn,_

_Hi. I heard your song on the radio this morning. I wouldn’t say I liked it, but it made me start thinking about you again._

_Umm… I remember how much you love kids, so I attached a picture of my kid, named Freddie Reign. I don’t know if you remember Briana Jungwirth or not, but I had a one night stand with her and… well… now we are parents of this beautiful boy. It’s the best ‘mistake’ I’ve ever made, I think._

_Uh… Wow, this is harder to write than I thought. But my mum recently said that I should try to get back in contact with you, that life is too short to hold grudges. And, well, I kind of think she’s right. My mum has always had the best intuition and has always known me better than I know myself._

_I understand if you don’t want to, because I’ve been a right a***hole to you, but I thought I’d give it a try anyway. Hopefully I’ll hear from you soon. If not, then I wish you well._

_Louis x_

Zayn opens the picture of Louis’ adorable baby and feels like his face is going to fall off with how wide he smiles at that face.

Suddenly, he can’t remember why he was going on his email in the first place, but it doesn’t matter. All that matters right now is this email from Louis. Louis, wants to be friends with him again. Louis, has an adorable baby that Zayn wants – no, needs – to meet in the flesh.

He wastes no time in replying, telling Louis that nothing would make him happier than being friends with him again. As he presses send, he sends a silent thank you to Allah for blessing him with this opportunity to be Louis’ friend again. It’s everything he has ever wished for since leaving the band, and now what he thought would never happen, is happening.


End file.
